


Popsicle Box

by Lillian



Series: Dessert [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/pseuds/Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basketball gang is getting together for a reunion of sorts, and Kagami's in for a surprise. Or two. Or ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle Box

Kagami hasn't given the matter much thought, but if someone asked him he'd say he's pretty observant. You have to be aware of your surroundings to be good at basketball, after all. You have to notice how people act. So when the whole situation with the reunion happens it really shakes Kagami's view of himself.

It starts with an innocuous call from Kuroko. It's been a while, he knows Kagami has some vacation time coming up, would he mind flying to Japan and visiting, it would be really nice to get a few of the guys they played basketball with - or against - together and catch up. Before he knows it, Kagami agrees, books a flight and promises Kuroko to keep him appraised of any changes in schedule. He's still hazy on how he's been roped into the whole thing by the time he hangs up. Not that he minds overmuch, it's been a couple of years since he's been to Japan and he's looking forward to playing basketball again with the old gang.

He mentions it to Alex while they're shopping for shoes together - and wow, he's never going to stop being grateful that stores in the States all carry Kagami's size - and she gasps and clutches his arm in a vice grip. OK, it's nice to know he's going to be missed, but as far as reactions go it's a bit extreme. It's not like he told her he'd be moving back there. He's just about to ask what's her deal when she exclaims, sounding suspiciously gleeful:

"Will Ryota Kise be there?!!"

Kagami eyeballs her for a few seconds, but as no explanation is forthcoming he figures he might as well answer and hope things somehow clear up.

"I don't know, probably. I think everyone from the Generation of Miracles is invited," Kagami answers, perplexed. He wracks his brain for any info on what Kise's been up to. He didn't go pro, that's for sure. "Why?"

"Oh, this is golden. I wish I could come with you, but I'm swamped till the end of the year. When are you going again, maybe I could-"

"No way, I'm not taking you!" Not after last time, when she kept getting into his bed butt naked and French-kissing everyone he introduced her to. She'd have to get her kicks playing the crazy foreigner somewhere else. "Why are you so hung up on Kise anyway? You didn't look at him twice when you met last time?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't famous before. Well, maybe he was, but I'd never heard of him. Now that he's an internationally recognized model I want bragging rights, " Alex sighs wistfully while Kagami rolls his eyes so hard he would have sprained something, if it were possible to sprain eye muscles. At least now he knows what Kise does for a living. "And what with that thing with his boyfriend he's got all tongues wagging even more than before."

Yeah, it's totally possible to sprain eye muscles. For a second it feels like Kagami's eyes would be stuck looking at the inside of their sockets for the rest of his life, before his vision rights itself.

" _Kise's boyfriend?_ " he chokes out. "Kise's straight."

Alex's laugh sounds like the honking of an old clunker. It lasts a while. People on the other side of the street start turning around in alarm. Kagami feels like ditching her then and there and repressing the whole question of Kise's love life out of his mind.

"Oh my god, you don't know," Alex wheezes out once she starts breathing again, and drags Kagami off to a coffee shop to show him the extensive collection of traumatizing pictures on her laptop, because the screen of her phone isn't big enough to show off _Kise and his boyfriend_ in all their glory.

"Your buddy Kise got caught making out in public with his boyfriend. Some paparazzi got them," says Alex, presenting some wholly unnecessary picture evidence. Thankfully the shots are dark enough that it could have easily been any two random guys in sunglasses pressed up against some dingy alley brick wall. "Kise’s people made a statement that he wasn't hiding he was dating a guy, he just hadn't felt like making an announcement. Then he and the boyfriend did a studio session together, a nice, classy fuck you, I thought. The pictures have gone viral since then, and Kise's popularity's shot through the roof. Here they are."

Kagami doesn't want to look but somehow can’t help it. It isn't that bad. Nobody's naked, thank god. They are just some artsy, black-and-white pictures, nothing to get excited about as far as Kagami is concerned. He relaxes a little. So, Kise likes guys. A little surprising, but it's not like they'd been so close that Kagami would feel offended Kise hadn't told him. Plus he last saw Kise five years ago, just after graduating high school, and Kise had been quite the chick magnet then. Maybe there wasn't even anything to say at that point.

"Knowing the guy, I think Kise could do better, but just looking at him I can see why people are going nuts. Bad boys are always in, I guess," Alex says, shaking her head.

Kagami's brows furrow, and he takes a closer look at the other guy. He doesn't get what Alex means by "a bad boy", unless it's "a scowling bastard". The guy is glaring at the camera like he wants to beat up the photographer and everyone looking at the picture. The way he has his hands on Kise in every picture - on his hips, around his waist, on the back of his neck, circling his wrists, wrapped around his thighs - makes Kagami vaguely uncomfortable. Like the guy's barely restraining himself from doing Kise right there to stake his claim, or like Kise promised him sex to get him to pose and he is impatient to collect.

He has the build of a basketball player too, Kagami notices. Maybe that's how he and Kise met. One of the pictures has Kise pulling the guy's short, spiky hair back from his ear, exposing two ear cuffs. Over Kise's shoulder the guy has his chin raised up in challenge, a nasty, thin smirk on his lips, and it finally fucking clicks.

"Is that _Haizaki_?" Kagami asks Alex in a rush, accusingly jabbing his finger at the screen.

"You're just now noticing?" Alex's eyebrows go so far up they're in danger of disappearing in her hair.

Fuck, this is bad. Kagami scans the photos again with this new knowledge. There Haizaki is, looking just as much of an asshole as always. There's only one thought in Kagami's head now.

"Is Kise insane?"

Alex chuckles, not sounding nearly as weirded out as Kagami is right now.

"Who knows? Apparently they've been living together since they left Japan. Some say that's why Kise went abroad, actually, especially since he signed up with such a gay-friendly modelling agency."

This is so weird. Kagami wonders if Kuroko knows, but of course he must. Living in Japan, he has to be way more in the loop than Kagami. Kuroko isn't the gossiping type, and he also likes to set Kagami up as the butt of jokes occasionally, so maybe he meant to let Kagami find out during the reunion to watch and laugh at his reaction.

Well, it isn't going to work. Kagami's totally going to act chill and aloof and like he didn't know but took it all in stride, and Kuroko will have to find his amusement somewhere else.


End file.
